Moloch von Zinzer/Mad
Castle Repairs Last time von Zinzer was seen, he suggested that he and Fräulein Snaug could repair the giant water wheel that provided power to castle Heterodyne, with the help of Queenie. No sight or mention of him has occurred since, and the castle has stated that it is still without power, so it is likely that they are still working on it. It is unclear how great of a difference this will make on castle Heterodyne's immediate abilities, and whether it will be able to do the things it used to be capable of, such as self-repair. He and Fraulein Snaug have succeeded in this, but the Castle will not be able to charge up its full power reserves for years. --Bosda Di'Chi 20:31, February 7, 2012 (UTC) It is currently unknown how deep underground the time stop field extends, however the castle remaining able to communicate implies it doesn't go all the way to its deepest depths. If so, the castle may have been "charging up" the whole time (outside the field) due to von Zintner's repairs. ~~~ Romantic complexities While there is little doubt that Moloch is interested in Sanaa Wilhelm, his comfort with Violetta's person and his ability to impress her may point to a developing triangle —or possibly even a quadrangle, now that he seems to be interested in Fräulein Snaug, or at least she is in him. The man's a minion magnet! We have time skip. This means all fans must get online and update this wiki. Just one sentence that is all it needs. Done ranting? yes. At the moment of Agatha entering the door and Klaus's device activating, Moloch's current romantic life stands like this: Sanaa the sister of Ogthar gentleman adventurer ignored Moloch's existence because she was repulsed by how lovesick over her he was. Moloch stopped being a lovesick fool once she tried to kill him. Later Moloch impressed Sanaa by commanding the spark prisoners to work on the Castle. Sanaa went off somewhere, and eventually returned to Moloch to help rebuild the Castle. Their current relationship is boy too afraid to ask crush out and girl holding feelings for boy. Snaug the lovely lab assistant and fellow minion, is the middle girl in this harem. The girl closest to the male focus, and most likely to get the boy through interaction. Behind Moloch's back she displays a frightening sadistic personality when any girl he likes comes up in one of thier conversations. Their current relationship is boy is friends with girl and girl loves boy alot. Violetta is a part of this harem only because of how her love for Moloch is displayed. She has done nothing obvious that would tell readers she loves Moloch. Snaug asked her if she was dating Moloch once, or was it "Do you like him?". Her reply was no. Scince that moment Violetta can be seen growing more attached to Moloch. Nothing verbal though, only visual. Their current relationship is boy works with girl on occasion, and girl watches her boy love another. I hope I got the harem's relationship with Moloch pre-timeskip(2 and a half years after Bomb/Door) correct. -StrangerHat (Monday Ocober 14 2013) (9:11 PM) Hopefully Violletta gets Moloch, but this is not my story. Poison In comic, von Zinzer is given a poison pill that will kill him instantly. He hasn't used it yet. Do you think he still has it an it is a "chekov's gun" that will come up in the Castle? Are people mentioning this elsewhere? Where is that goldfish now??? ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) With the stuff that Moloch has been seen drinking, it wouldn't surprise me if he took the pill but lived anyway. Possibility of becoming a Jäger? The article says this: "Let's just hope for his sake that the castle doesn't find out about his strong stomach, given that it would make him much more likely to survive drinking the Jagerbrau and that the castle already regards him as a strong candidate for becoming a Jagerkin... The castle just may see an opportunity it can't pass up..." Not that far-fetched: I'd like to add that Moloch even appears to be popular “vit de vimmin”, too... -- (this fan has no account) Possible but unlikely. The Jägerkin pride themselves on being an all volunteer force who choose to serve. The Castle might not mind draftee Jägers, but the Jägers themsilves would object, and several thousand unhappy Jägers would be a real pain that the Castle would be held accountable for. Also, von Zinzer would be very upset. Lady Agatha actually ''likes ''Jägers, and considers von Zinzer her minion; the Heterodynes look after their minions, So the Castle might be tempted, but is probably too wise to open the whole can of worms. Datkhound 07:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Time Travel Disaster? When Bang sees the portals to the future, it's apparently part of a mission to rescue the rest of the crew of Moloch's gunboat, or at least find out what happened to them. Wikipedia says "Moloch has been used figuratively in English literature from John Milton's Paradise Lost (1667) to Allen Ginsberg's Howl (1955), to refer to a person or thing demanding or requiring a very costly sacrifice." Putting these together suggests that the expedition may be successful, but catastrophic for one of the major characters. --Dsws 05:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Mad